Ame-Soeur
by Priven
Summary: Il ne peut plus vivre loin de lui. C'est tout simplement une torture. Soupirant, Wisely avait l'impression de marcher à reculons, dans les grands couloirs de ce manoir. Maintenant fallait convaincre Adam et Sheryl..
Aujourd'hui je vous présente un écrit crossover, sur Hakuryuu et Wisely, qui viennent respectivement de Inazuma Eleven GO ainsi que -Man. Je tiens à dire que je n'ai jamais vu IEGO, et que si j'écris sur eux c'est parce que c'est un couple que l'on a fait avec ma meilleure (à qui le texte est dédié d'ailleurs ) et que je les trouve putain d'adorables. ** Il y a un supçon de Tyki x Nagumo parce que.. Pour la même raison que le Wisely x Hakuryuu, parce que j'ai créer ce couple avec Maki :'3 Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Juste l'histoire et le pairing.

Enjoy

Cherchant le comte, le noah à l'oeil démoniaque se pressait. Qu'il avait hâte de repartir pour rejoindre son bien aimé ! Alors il se dépêcha, mais heurta quelque chose ; où plutôt quelqu'un.

" T-Tryde ?  
\- Ça va Wisely ? Tu devrais faire attention, tu es à l'ouest, commenta le noah avec étonnement. Comment le plus jeune qui lisait dans les pensées ne pouvait voir quelqu'un arriver droit devant lui ?  
\- A-ah ouais.. J'ai l'esprit un peu ailleurs en ce moment, bredouilla l'adolescent.  
\- C'est de ton âge ! Souria Tryde. Enfin, j'ai l'impression que tu es pressé, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. "

Le noah aux parasites s'écarta et, le remerciant, Wisely s'engouffra dans un couloir. En passant devant la chambre de son oncle, il entendu des bruits suspect.. Piqué au vif de sa curiosité, il s'arrêta auprès de la porte. Se rapprochant, il pouvait distinctement entre les gémissements de ce qui semblait être un adolescent, peut être légèrement plus jeune que lui.

" A-Awwh ~ Tykiii ~ "

Comprenant rapidement ce qu'il se passait, Wisely s'écarta. Depuis quand son oncle couchait avec des mineurs ? Il aurait des questions à lui poser ! Mais en attendant, il avait autre chose à faire. Se remettant à marcher dans les nombreux couloirs, il fini par atteindre la chambre du Comte Millenaire. Toquant à la porte, il entra sans attendre réponse. Il y vit Adam avec Lulubell, la noah de la luxure, en chat noir sur ses genoux. Wisely retena un frisson. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Lulubell, mais elle était extrêment loyale au comte, et détestait les traites. Malheureusement la demande qu'il compte faire à Adam était à la limite de la trahison.

" J'ai trouvé l'innocence, commença le plus jeune.  
\- Ohoh, bravo Wisely ! Tu la détruites ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr ~  
\- D'ailleurs j'ai des choses à t'apprendre sur ton âme soeur, ajouta le comte.  
\- Justement, à propos de ça.. Je ne peux plus vivre loin de lui. "

Un silence s'installa. En vérité ce qui mettait mal à l'aise Wisely ce n'était pas le comte, mais le regard perçant de Lulubelle. Le noah fut néanmoins surpris d'entendre Adam rit franchement.

" Bien sûr, c'est normal ! L'âme-soeur du cinquième apôtre est sa moitié, c'est extrêmemnt difficile pour lui de vivre loin de celle-ci. "

Wisely fut soulagé. Si le comte comprenait, alors il n'avait plus qu'à convaincre son père et il pourrait revenir auprès de son bien aimé.

" Mais il va falloir que je t'explique des choses. Déjà, vu que c'est un humain, il ne pourra pas vivre éternellement.  
\- ... Oui, fini par dire Wisely, le coeur se serrant.  
\- Il y a bien sûr une solution à cela, ajouta le comte. Une fois votre lien finalisé il sera immortel.  
\- Finalisé ?  
\- Que vous aurez couché ensembles, entre autre ~ "

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du cinquième apôtre. Ca, s'était déjà fait !

" Ensuite, tu ressentiras toujours un incroyable manque lorsque tu es loin de lui, mais tu l'as sans doute déjà remarqué. De plus, tu es étroitement lié à ce qu'il ressent. Si il a terriblement peur ou qu'il souffre physiquement, tu le ressentiras aussi, mais cette douleur ne t'appartiendra pas, ce sera la sienne. "

Il hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas si dur à comprendre, en vérité. Il ressentait ce que ressentait son âme-soeur sans que ça soit ses propres douleurs.

" Ainsi si il est en danger tu pourras toujours le savoir. Tu ne peux te servir de tes gènes de noah sur lui, mais c'est bien ainsi que tu as découvert qu'il était ton âme-soeur. Il risque de rapidement devenir la cible des exorcistes, vu son lien avec toi.  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, il se trouve dans une tour quasi impénétrable, répondit-il.  
\- Ahah, c'est une bonne chose alors ! Il y a beaucoup de chose que j'ignore quand à cette histoire d'âme-soeur, Wisely. La plus part des choses qui reste dans l'ombre de l'ignorance, tu devras les découvrir par toi même. Maintenant va, mon enfant, tu dois encore convaincre Sheryl non ? Ria Adam. "

Content, Wisely remercia le comte et sortit de la pièce. Marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs, il était heureux de la tournure des choses. C'est en repassant devant la chambre de son oncle qu'il se souvenu dela mystérieuse voix d'adolescent.

" Tyki ? "

Il entra dans la chambre sans même toquer.

" Putain Wisely ! "

Tyki sembla enfouir quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un sous la couette. Le blandin se mit à rire devant la réaction de son oncle et se gêna pas pour lire ses pensées. Il y découvrit que le "quelque chose sous la couette" était en fait un humain du nom de Haruya Nagumo.

" Tu couches avec des mineurs maintenant ?  
\- Wisely, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de lire dans mes pensées. Tyki soupira, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient grillé.  
\- J'exige des explications ~ "

L'adolescent ferma la porte et s'y adossa, fixant son oncle avec un air joueur, ce qui eu le don de l'énerver. Dieu que ce gosse lui ressemblait sur ce point là. Ne pouvant se défiler, Tyki aida le jeune homme à sortir de dessous la couette.

" C'est lui, Haruya Nagumo ?  
\- T'as encore lu dans mes pensées ! "

Wisely ne pu s'empêcher de sourire ; il aimait tellement faire tourner son oncle en bourrique ! Reportant son attention sur ledit Haruya Nagumo, il se mit également à lire ses pensées. Apparement il flippait car un noah l'avait découvert. En fouillant plus, il comprit qu'il s'était déjà fait attaqué par Lulubell, et qu'il avait survécu de justesse.

" Tyki.. Commença le rouge.  
\- Wisely est mon neveu, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Vous voulez de l'aide ? "

La question resta sans réponse, arrachant un regard étonné à Wisely.

" Alors, vous voulez de l'aide ?  
\- Wisely ?  
\- Moi aussi je suis amoureux d'un humain, avoua-t-il. Mais c'est accepté parce que c'est mon âme-soeur.. Un truc propre au cinquième apôtre.  
\- Ah oui, j'en avais entendu parler. "

Nagumo lui était perdu et ne chercha pas particulièrement à comprendre. Il glissa ses doigts entre ceux de l'adulte pour se rassurer un minimum, et se contenta d'attendre sans râler ; ce qui était étonnant en soi.

" Enfin bref, je sais ce que ça fait d'aimer. Aimer terriblement. Donc si vous voulez de l'aide je peux vous aidez, à ce que Nagumo soit accepté parmis les noah.  
\- Oui j'aimerais bien, répondit direct Tyki. Il avait besoin du plus d'appui possible au sein de sa famille, et son neveau pouvait lui permettre de convaincre son frère et sa nièce à la fois, c'était très important.  
\- Ben voilà ! Il sourit. Je serais moins souvent présent ici mais je reviendrais, j'essayerais de vous aider à ces moments-là. "

Pour Wisely c'était également un moyen de passer le temps lorsqu'il était loin de celui qu'il aimait. Il sourit et salua Tyki et Nagumo, avant de sortir de la chambre.

" Il va vraiment nous aider ? Demanda le rouge.  
\- Wisely est un bon garçon. Narcissique et irresponsable, mais un bon garçon quand même, dit il sans avouer qu'il tenait énormément à son neveu.  
\- Je vois ! "

Sans plus de mots, l'adolescent réclama un baiser, que Tyki lui offrit volontier.

Maintenant, pour Wisely, il devait trouver son père. Empruntant l'arche, il débarqua dans la demeure humaine où il vivait avec son père et sa soeur noah, et sa mère adoptive. Il trouva rapidement Sheryl Kamelott, et commença, peu assuré :

" J'aurais une faveur à te demander..  
\- Laquelle ? Demanda le plus vieux.  
\- Laisse moi vivre auprès de mon âme-soeur. "

Silence.

" Je reviendrais bien sûr ! Je ne peux de toute façon pas rester loin des noahs et je sais que je suis très utile lors des combats avec les exorcistes. La modestie n'était pas son fort..  
\- Le comte millénaire m'avait parler de ça, soupira t il. Puis je au moins savoir son nom ?  
\- Hakuryuu, répondit de suite Wisely.  
\- Mh.. C'est un beau prénom, complimenta Sheryl. "

Finalement, il fini par donner son consentement, et Wisely lui sauta dessus. Il avait beau avoir eu du mal au début avec son père adoptif, il s'était attaché à lui et l'aimait beaucoup. Il le remercia et s'éclipsa, utilisant l'arche pour revenir au God Eden. Connaissant maintenant par coeur le chemin vers la chambre de son bien-aimé, il s'y engouffra rapidement.

" Hakuryuu ! "

Sautant sur l'albinos, il le fit tomber à la renverse sur leur lit.

" Wisely ! Souria Hakuryuu.  
\- Je peux rester ici, commença t il. J'ai l'autorisation de mon père, tout est bon ! "

Wisely avait un sourire gamin, que Hakuryuu trouva terriblement adorable. Il était également soulagé de le savoir auprès de lui même si il avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Déclarant que c'était parfait, le plus jeune des deux scellant alors leurs lèvres, dans un baiser mélangeant fougue et amour.


End file.
